


That's What Family's For

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempted Murder, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Childhood Trauma, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, POV Lesbian Character, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Surrogacy, Trauma, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: When Mason tries to kill Morgan, Margot snaps and kills him. However, consequentially, she's sent to Litchfield Prison. However, as friendly as her new bunkie, Nicky, seems to be, Margot can't help her distrustful nature. Is Margot right to not trust Nicky? Will they get out? Will they become friends? Will they become more? I mean, maybe, but you might as well read their journey getting there.





	That's What Family's For

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea for a while. I'm just now getting to it. Basically, it's a Hannibal/OITNB Cross-Over AU, where Mason didn't kill Margot's fetus, and allowed it to live. However, while Margot was biding her time to kill Mason, after her son was born, he attempted to hurt Morgan. Margot snapped, and killed Mason. With all of Mason's connections, Margot was sent to Litchfield Prison, with Will taking care of Morgan. There she meets various OITNB characters, including Nicky. COTR is probably technically on hiatus by now. The title of this fic is taken from Alibi by Dessa. The title of this chapter is taken from Everyday by Ariana Grande and Future. I have to pair my two favorite fictional lesbians together. I just have to. I hope you enjoy this! WARNING: This chapter contains PTSD and its symptoms, references to abuse, mentions of violence, references to racism, references to homophobia/lesbophobia/queerphobia, references to misogyny, food, mentions of murder, mentions of drug use, references to drug addiction, and references to incest.

            Nicky’s awoken to a gentle rap on the divider of the blocks. She groans at her sleep being disturbed, but opens her eyes anyway. She’s greeted with the sight of an inmate she’s never seen before.

            She’s pretty, with long hair that’s somewhere between light brown and auburn. Her eyes are blue, and are wide in a way that suggests that she’s seen more bad things than she’s cared to. She has a mousy look about her, obviously strong, but not showing it.

            “Hello. I’ve been told that I’m moving in to this cube, across from someone called Nichols. Is that you?”

            Nicky is a little baffled. She had not been informed about a new bunkie. Still, she stands up, and walks over to greet the other woman. She holds out a hand.

            “It’s Nicky. But yeah, that’s me. You’re new here, yeah? Welcome to Litchfield.”

            The smallest smile graces the woman’s lips and she shakes the blonde’s hand politely. “Thank you. I’m Margot Verger. And yes, I’m new here. New to prison in general, actually.”

            Nicky twitches her nose, staring at the woman. _Where have I heard that name before?_ Margot seems to be holding her breath, waiting for a blow that Nicky doesn’t plan on delivering. The blonde decides to be gentle with her for now, until she finds out more.

            “Well, as far as prisons go, this place isn’t the worst. For the most part, guards aren’t assholes, except Pornstache. Try to stay out of his way as much as you can. Healy, one of the counselors is kind of a dick, but less in the ‘potentially very physically dangerous’ way, and more in the ‘homophobic, misogynistic, and possibly racist’ way.”

            Margot looks far away for a moment, before coming back to reality. “I’ve dealt with both in the past. I’ll deal with them now.”

            “That’s a good attitude to have. Anyway, lemme go to the bathroom, and I’ll take you to the cafeteria, and introduce you to my little flock,” Nicky says with a smirk.

* * *

 

            “Well, they’re not really _my_ flock. More like my friends and my mother,” Nicky explains as she and Margot sit at a table, awaiting the blonde’s friends.

            “Your mother is in here with you?” Margot asks, curiously.

            Nicky chuckles. “Yeah. Trouble runs in our family. She runs the kitchen, but she’ll be over here to join us soon. So, I have a question for you.”

            “Yes?”

            “What’re you in here for?”

            Margot glances at her companion, taking a bite of her waffle. She swallows, before answering, calm as the night. “Murder. And you?”

            “Drugs, basically,” The smaller woman replies, trying to stay casual, despite her surprise.

            The brunette hums in reply. The blonde sees Lorna, Boo, Alex, Piper, Ingalls, and Yoga coming towards their table. “Well, here comes my people. Ma’s not out yet, though.”

            Piper sits across from Nicky, Alex by her side. “Who’s your friend?”

            “This is Verger. She’s my new bunkie,” Nicky gestures to Margot, before returning to her breakfast tray.

            Piper smiles. “I’m Chapman, and this is Vause. That’s Boo, Sister Ingalls, Yoga Jones, and Morello.”

            “It’s nice to meet all of you,” Margot says politely. Nicky glances at her. _She doesn’t put much emotion into her words, does she? Hard to even tell if she’s being sarcastic or sincere._

The blonde’s train of thought is interrupted when she sees her mother approaching the table. She perks up immediately, with a smile. The redhead sits at the end of their table, with a slight smirk.

            She pulls several yogurt cups out of her apron, and slides one to each of them, receiving several comments of ‘Thanks, Red!’, and one comment of ‘Thank you, Mommy!’ from Nicky. She pauses before sliding one to Margot. She raises a brow when Margot returns her level stare.

            “Who’s this?”

            “I’m Verger. I’m you daughter’s new roommate. Just moved in the cube this morning.”

            Red accepts her answer, and slides a strawberry yogurt toward her. “Hurt my Nicky, and I’ll poison you.”

            “Ma,” Nicky whines. “I can take care of myself!”

            “Not all the time, little girl,” Red replies.

            Margot smiles faintly. “Don’t worry, I have no plans to harm your daughter. Believe me, I understand.”

            Red tilts her head curiously. “You’re a mother?”

            Margot’s smile grows, and her eyes seem far away again. “Yes. That reminds me, when is visitation? I want to know when to tell my son’s father to drive him here.”

            “It’s every Saturday, at various hours. You’ll need to talk to your counselor to get your visitation list and times set up. You should get to see your family soon, thought, don’t worry,” Red smiles, trying to comfort her. She knows how hard it can be to be a prisoner while also being a mother to young children. Margot seems too young for her child to be very old.

* * *

 

            After breakfast, Red takes Nicky aside, and to the kitchen. Nicky’s confused, but walks along with her mother, holding her hand. They stop once they get inside the older woman’s office.

            “What’s this about, Ma?”

            “Your new friend. I know who she is, Nicky,” Red says, staring hard at her.

            “You’ve met her before?” Nicky asks, incredulously.

            Red shakes her head. “I know _of_ her. She’s the would-be heir to a huge meat company in Virginia. Her family is very wealthy, but allegedly very fucked up behind closed doors. Her trial was on TV. It’s only a matter of time before some other inmates start recognizing her, and begging for her money.”

            “So, why are you telling me this?”

            “She’s powerful. She could be very useful to our family. I want you to become her friend. People like her can do almost whatever they want in prison, as long as they’re not hurting anyone. I’ve seen minor celebrities come in and out of here before,” Red continues, looking into her daughter’s eyes.

            Nicky sighs, and rubs at her eyes. “This doesn’t feel right.”

            “Nicky, listen to me. I want you to do this, because I think it could help us a great deal. You don’t have to tell me her secrets. Just try to get close to her. If you really don’t want to do this, I can ask somebody else to do it. I’m asking you since you’re already going to have an easier time befriending her. Do you understand? Will you do this for me, please?” The older woman pleads, taking her daughter’s hand in her own.

            Nicky glances back up at her mother, nervously. “Fine. I’ll do it.”


End file.
